Captured
by PowerColour
Summary: Major Finn Christopher Hudson was serving with the USMC when he was captured by insurgents who over ran his base in Afghanistan. He was taken prisoner and held for three years. He is rescued and returns home back to Lima, Ohio after winning a MoH. Rachel soon learns about his return and heads back to Lima to see him... What could possibly go wrong? Future Fic. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- Hi Guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while and I know some of you want the next chapter for 'My Love' but I'm not at home so I can't do that... Sorry.**_

_**Anyway, this a new story I wrote because I was bored and very ill. Enjoy! :D**_

_**Major Finn Christopher Hudson was serving with the USMC when he was captured by insurgents who over ran his base in Afghanistan. He was taken prisoner and held for three years. He is rescued and returns home back to Lima, Ohio after winning a MoH. Rachel soon learns about his return and heads back to Lima to see him... What could possibly go wrong? **_

_**Rated T for language and M for last chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character affiliated with it.**_

* * *

'Captured'

Chapter one

"If we're meant to be together, we will."

Sangin Province, Afghanistan.

20:32 Tuesday 24th of December, 2019

Had this been a normal night at the USMC F.O.B Kardon, Major Finn C. Hudson would have been able to look up at the perfectly clear sky above his bunk in the middle of the Sangin Province. He would have been able to observe the many stars that appeared above him. However, this was not a normal night. This happened to be Christmas Eve, the last night here at the F.O.B for Maj. Hudson and his men before they returned back to the U.S's main operating base out of Afghanistan and boarded a military cargo plane bound for the states. This was coincidentally, if you believe in coincidence, the night that the terrorist organisation 'Al-Qaeda' had planned to attack the base.

"...Hostiles advancing on our position from the south and west of us. We have air support five mikes away. How copy?"

Over eight years of service, six of them being active, came into play as Finn calmly gave his orders to the Sergeant wanting to know what to do next.

"Good copy. Set up a line of defence on the south and west walls. Indirect mortar fire five hundred meters to the south-west. Fire and adjust. Out"

Placing the radio receiver down, Finn grabbed his binoculars and pointed them to the south-west and watched as the mortar rounds started to rain down on the desert with horrifying results. He removed the binoculars from his eyes and watched with the bright flashes in the distance. He returned to his make shift desk and marked on the map where the mortars had hit.

The radio Finn was using to communicate with his troops suddenly came to life very loudly with the voice of Sgt. Hartman, one of his best friends despite the rank difference.

"Major Hudson, we have hostiles approaching us from the north." Finn glanced at his compass next to the map and headed to the north window of the tower he was currently occupying, binoculars in hand. "We expect fast movers from the north-east in thirty seconds. Orders sir?" Still looking out over the north Finn stared in horror at the number of hostiles advancing towards him with speed on a number of different vehicles. Before he could reply his focus was shifted as he heard the unmistakable roar of jet engines, the roar sounding like a lion roaring through a microphone that was being amplified one hundred times. Just above the sound of the inbound jets, Maj. Hudson could hear his men cheering for the planes.

There was a flash... But not the flash of an explosion you'd expect in an air strike. Finn looked up at the source of the light, the horror again plastered on his face, as he noticed that the flash was actually just flares. The men's cheering had stopped and had changed to cursing and some men kicking walls in frustration.

Finn stuck his head out of the window and shouted down to his sergeant. "Hartman, get on the 50 cal and give them rapid fire!" he watched as Hartman scrambled to the heavy machine gun and prepped it for firing.

Finn was hastily returning to the map when there was a sudden explosion of close proximity. The explosion was so big that he'd been thrown back a bit by the force of the blast. Tinnitus filled his ears. He tried to cover his ears by placing his hands over them but this seemed to only amplify the sound, as if it was being produced by his ears themselves. Finn removed his hands and attempted to stand. He got off his back and stood to his full six foot and four inches, instantly feeling dizzy he fell towards the desk. He lunged forward to support his fall. With the ringing still in his ears he grabbed his Marine standard issue assault rifle with one hand and headed towards a hole in the wall that wasn't there before the explosion. He staggered towards it, rifle in hand and peered out through the settling dust. The ringing in his ears was decreasing in volume allowing Finn to hear the sound of thick Arabic accents directly in front of the whole in his wall. He dived for cover behind a small surviving corner piece of wall segment.

Finn brought his rifle's ACOG scope to his right eye and instantly removed it. Still feeling a bit uneasy due to the blast, he shook his head one final time before looking down the scope again and beginning to open fire on the insurgents below him. In a rapid succession of shots Finn began picking off his targets. By this time his firing had given away his location to the enemy forces on the ground and they were subsequently pinning him down in his corner. Once again pulling the trigger of his rifle it failed to fire. Finn crouched down behind the wall and removed the spent magazine. He shoved his hand into his pouch and dug around desperately but failed to find a loaded magazine for his primary weapon. Thinking fast, he reached down to the holster on his left hip and produced a fully loaded M9 pistol. He returned to his firing position and started firing again. Just as he was about to fire another round he heard a creek, the kind you'd hear if someone had stepped on a loose wooden floor board, behind him. About to turn around to check it out, Finn felt the connection of something hard hitting him square on the base of the neck. He hit the floor like a sack of potatoes and everything when black. He was out...

XXXXX

New York City

Friday 15th of September 2021

Over seven thousand miles away from Afghanistan in a living room in New York City a twenty seven year old Rachel Berry was belting out the last line of her latest Broadway show 'Seamless' in preparation for the debut the following week. She had just finished the last note when she heard something over the T.V. in the background. She froze in place, her through instantly drying up.

"_...The now thirty one year old United States Marine Corps Major arrived back in Washington D.C. this afternoon. He didn't pay the media any attention, as way expected from the returning soldier but instead, dropped his gear and ran straight in to the arms of his mother Carole Hudson..." _Rachel watched as Finn ran to his mother and hugged her. He was obviously overwhelmed and began to cry, as did his mother. "_...Major Hudson was then met by the president of the United States at the White House and was presented with a Congressional Medal of Honour. During the press interview the Major was asked how he felt to be hailed a hero he answered with: I'm not a hero. I'm just a man. The real heroes are the men and women who serve on the front line of any conflict." _Rachel brought a hand to her mouth as she saw his amber brown eyes that used to have such a spark in them completely empty. She felt hot tears threatening to spill over. _"Mr. Hudson refused to answer any more questions. He has today returned back to his childhood town of Lima, Ohio to fully recover from his experiences." _Rachel stopped listening after 'Ohio' and was already out the door on her way to JFK International Airport for the first flight to anywhere near Lima.

"The Universe will do its thing."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. I'll update this story at some point during the week.**_

_**If you liked this story let me know by reviewing, subscribing or add this story to your favorites so I know to carry on with it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- Hi Guys! I'm really glad you guys like this story! **_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE OR GORE, DON'T READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Major Finn Christopher Hudson was serving with the USMC when he was captured by insurgents who over ran his base in Afghanistan. He was taken prisoner and held for three years. He is rescued and returns home back to Lima, Ohio after winning a MoH. Rachel soon learns about his return and heads back to Lima to see him... What could possibly go wrong?**_

_**Rated T for language and violent scenes also M for last chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character affiliated with it.**_

* * *

'Captured'

Chapter two

Unknown Location, Afghanistan.

Friday 27th of December, 2019

Days in captivity: 3

THUD

Finn collapsed forward in pain as a tight fist connected with his stomach for what must have been the eightieth time that day, though he had no idea what day it even was because he hadn't seen day light or moon light for that matter in what felt like forever.

"Major Finn C. Hudson United States Marine Corps. Service number 15 345 678"

Part of training for deployment is interrogation and what to do if you're ever captured by the enemy. You only give your name, rank and number... nothing more, nothing less. It's one of those things you either excel at because you can take the physical abuse that comes with torture and because you can take the mental abuse. The sleep deprivation, the starvation and those little mind games, the ones designed to break a man's soul. Or you sink; you give away all your information at the first broken bone because you don't have the will power to carry on... you just want the pain to stop. It takes a certain kind of mentality to survive captivity and if you don't have it, you better pray you don't ever get captured.

"Yes major, we know this number you tell us off by heart now and it is not what we want to know." A thick Arabic accent filled the room as a dark skinned man stepped out of the shadows, a grin plastered on his face. "Tell us what we want to know and we will let you be! We'll give you the big meal you so desperately want and I'll give you more than a shot glass of water." The man's face was scarred, signs he wasn't new to this. He covered his eyes with a pair of think rimmed sunglasses. He didn't wear a Turban like the other men in the room. His hair was cut short much like Finn's.

Finn being the rank that he was made him privy to important information such as: troop movements, weapon caches, ammo dumps and the location of high value US officials. Should any of this information be given to the insurgents, a lot of soldiers would die.

"Major Finn C. Hudson United States Marine Corps. Service number 15 345 678"

THUD

"Major I grow wiry of this..." The man shouted something in Arabic to, who Finn presumed was a guard, and he left the room. The same guard returned moments later with two thick metal rods. He handed them over to the man with the sunglasses before pulling a big generator into the room.

"One more chance major..." He held the metal rods out in front of Finn's face. Finn knew what was coming but couldn't give up his information.

He looked from the rods to the man's sunglasses before spitting right in his face. "Go to hell."

The man remained where he was. He simply removed the sunglasses from his eyes, drew a white piece of cloth from his left pocket and whipped the mixture of saliva and blood from his face.

"I admire your courage Major Hudson... but that was very stupid." The man moved away from Finn a couple of steps.

"This is going to be fun." He took one look at Finn with his dark brown eyes before he placed the sunglasses back onto his eyes. He took one charge at Finn before he plunged both the metal rods into the thigh of both of his legs.

Finn screamed in pain at the sudden action and violently rocked in the chair he was tied to. He felt his head being pulled backwards and he briefly saw another man's face before his head was forced back up to the man with the sunglasses. Finn now had a cloth forced half way down his throat to silence his screams of pain, not that anyone who heard them would come to help him anyway. Finn looked down at his legs and the new rods stuck in them. He also saw jump cables attached to them leading to the generator. He saw the man with glasses standing next to it with his right index finger placed under the flip switch. He smirked as he saw the horror pass through Finn's eyes, even if it was only for a brief second. He flipped the switched.

Finn's body instantly tensed up as the electrical current passed through his body. He shook violently as it passed through every ounce of his being. The generator must have been on the same electrical circuit as the lighting because the small, dingy light began to flicker on and off.

It felt like years before the current was turned off. When it finally went off his body was like jelly, it slumped down against the chair, occasionally twitching as his muscles readjusted. Finn was about to pass out due to extreme pain and he heard the man whisper in Finn's ear "We'll try again tomorrow Major." He felt the metal rods being yanked from his swollen flesh but he didn't scream this time. He couldn't. Then he passed out.

**XXXXX**

Hudson-Hummel living room, Lima

11:02 Saturday 16th of September 2021

Finn sat in one of the single sofas that he'd turned around to face the back garden. When he looked out there, he forgot about the all terrors of war and he remembered the good times.

_School had just finished and it was a really hot summer's day in Ohio and Finn had invited the whole of his school's glee club, to which he was a proud member of, over to his house to kick back and relax. A water fight had soon broken out and it was a soon a war zone with the two sides made up of the boys and the girls... with the exception of Kurt, Finn's gay step brother who always sided with the girls if he could. _Finn's mind began to wonder more down memory lane. _"Finn!" the sound of a girl's high pitched scream followed by the sound of a balloon filled to the brim with freezing cold water exploding. Finn erupted into laughter as he watched the small brunette girl frozen in shock at the ice cold contact. Finn's laughter was immediately halted when he saw her look up with a devilish grin fixed on her face. His eyes widened as he saw her present two fully filled water balloons. Finn was all out and she knew it. "Rachel... babe... let's talk about this..." Finn said holding his hands up, knowing all too well that she was going to exact her revenge on him no matter what he did or said. _

"_What's there to talk about babe?" Rachel raised the balloon in her right hand a little higher "Why don't you come over here and take it like a man?" Finn slowly walked towards her and Rachel raised her hands a little higher. He took another step and then she threw it... SPLASH... She'd gotten him square in the face. Rachel expected him to remain in place but he didn't, he charged straight at her, engulfing her in his embrace and lifted her from the ground, slinging her over his shoulder._

"_Finn Christopher Hudson you will put me down this instance" Rachel instantly regretted her choice of words as she saw he'd walked her over to the pool in the back yard. "You wouldn't dare..."_

_He smirked before he replied. "Try me."_

Finn decided he'd had enough of those memories for today and shook himself out of the memory. He left like coffee but couldn't be bothered to make it, so he grabbed his brown leather jacket and silver shaded Aviator sunglasses and headed towards the door. He was greeted by the sight of a Corporal saluting him. He brought his right hand to his head in the saluting fashion very briefly. He saw that the Corporal looked tired and Finn felt sorry for the guy.

"Come on Corporal..." Finn looked down at the man's uniform to see his name _**Cpl. J. O'Harris**_. "O'Harris, let's grab some coffee."

"Thank you very much sir." The corporal instantly eased up and seemed more relaxed.

They both walked over to Finn's blue beat up old pick-up truck. They both got in and settled in for the short drive into town.

He'd been told that he'd have both civilian and military police outside his home and with him where ever he went until the media coverage of him died down. He hoped it would be soon so he could get back to a normal life, though he didn't know what normal was anymore and he certainly didn't have a life to get back to.

Finn and O'Harris got out of the truck that was parked outside The Lima Bean, the best local coffee shop in Lima.

"Can you get me a regular black coffee? And get yourself whatever you want. I'll go get a table." O'Harris just nodded his head Finn's way as he was handed thirty dollars to purchase the requested items. Finn then turned away from O'Harris and headed to the corner table that he would usually occupy when he visited the coffee shop. He was relieved to see that it was unoccupied, and the surrounding tables nearby were all empty too. He had walked towards it was just pulling out a chair to sit in when he felt someone else doing the same thing.

"I'm sorry but I saw this table first, besides, I always sit here." The feminine voice was very familiar to Finn. He looked up and was stunned into silence. The woman who was holding the chair looked up to see what this man was doing and why he was just standing there. She didn't think she was going to see him again but the universe had done its thing and thrown them together. "Finn...? Is that you?" Finn looked down at the face before him. They were both physically shocked to see each other again. "Rachel...?" Finn asked in practically a whisper.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. I'll update this story at some point during the week.**_

_**If you liked this story let me know by reviewing, subscribing or add this story to your favorites so I know to carry on with it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- Wow, you guys actually like this! :D**_

_**Major Finn Christopher Hudson was serving with the USMC when he was captured by insurgents who over ran his base in Afghanistan. He was taken prisoner and held for three years. He is rescued and returns home back to Lima, Ohio after winning a MoH. Rachel soon learns about his return and heads back to Lima to see him... What could possibly go wrong?**_

_**Rated T for language and violent scenes also M for last chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character affiliated with it.**_

* * *

Captured

Chapter 3

"Rachel what the hell are you doing here?"

Rachel was taken back a bit by Finn's words. This wasn't at all how she'd planned the pair to be reunited. But that didn't matter, she was here now.

"I came to see you Finn... Why else woul-" Rachel wasn't able to finish her sentence because Finn had stood up, grabbed her by the elbow and was now pulling her out of the coffee shop.

"No. No, this isn't right Rachel. You're not meant to be here because of me. You're meant to be in New York. You're meant to be on Broadway being the big star I know you are. That's why I gave you up." Rachel suddenly stopped allowing herself to be dragged, forcing Finn to face her. Once she had him fully facing her she brought the palm of her right hand to Finn's cheek with all the power she could muster. The sound of the slap echoed between the pair as their eyes locked onto one another's. Rachel instantly felt bad about hurting him, thought she doubted it hurt very much compared to what she'd seen happen to him in her dreams on the flight. She observed as _her_ Finn came to her, slowly but surely but with sorrow in his eyes.

"Finn..." She reached forward, placing her hand on the cheek she'd just slapped. "I'm sorry I slapped you but you deserved it." She began to gently stroke his cheek with her thumb and she watched as he softened into her touch. "I'm a grown thirty year old woman now Finn. I didn't use all my air miles to get from New York to some god forsaken airport in the middle of nowhere just to be sent home the moment you saw me!"

"But... What about Broadway Rachel?" Slowly a gentle smile crept on Rachel's face. How was Finn to know that Rachel had succeeded in everything she'd ever wanted? He'd been kept locked away in a small cell in a mountain somewhere in Afghanistan.

She had a small chuckle to herself before she continued. "Finn... I've won more Tony awards than I know what to do with!"

Finn's face began to fill with pride as he took in the entirety of the 5'4 brunette standing before him. He closed the gap between the pair, encasing her in a full embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly but also at the same time, gently. Rachel snaked her arms around his neck like she used to in high school. The both suddenly felt at piece in one other's arms.

"I guess the universe did its thing..." Rachel whispered into Finn's ear. He chuckled to himself before replying "Yeah, I guess it did."

**XXXXX**

After a couple more minutes of just re-formularizing themselves with one another, they decided to go back into The Lima Bean and share their old corner table. They spent hours talking about the things they'd missed. Like Rachel talking about accepting her first Tony and thanking Finn for it. She showed Finn the video of her acceptance speech. "_**I'd also like to thank one person who isn't here tonight because he's away in Afghanistan fight to keep us safe. I'd like to thank you Finn for sending me away, even though it broke my heart to be here without you by my side I'm glad you did it. I will always be grateful of that."**_

As Rachel has expected, Finn didn't talk much about his time in the Marines or about his time in captivity but she wasn't going to push him. She took what little bits of information about the past eleven years of his life he would offer up.

"...You should have seen the look on that recruits face when I told him! I couldn't stop laughing!" Finn started to crack up at the memory of messing with the recruits during basic training while he was a Staff Sergeant and he was home on leave.

Rachel began to laugh heartily along with him until she checked her watch. She quickly jumped up.

"Finn I'm so sorry! I just realised the time... I was meant to meet my parents for tea at the house like ten minutes ago. I really should get going..." She looked at him with apologetic eyes. If she could, she would stay with him for the rest of the day but she hadn't seen her dads in over four months now and she really missed them.

"Oh yeah that's fine." Finn gave her a knowing smile. She could tell he wanted to ask her a question so she gave him her best supportive smile. "Rachel, would you like to come around to my parent's house for dinner tonight? I mean, if you have other plans or something that's totally alrig-" Rachel cut him off by saying "Finn, I'd love to come for dinner. Is eight o'clock okay for you?" Finn just nodded, astonished she'd said yes. Another question popped into his head.

"Are you still a vegan?" Finn asked sheepishly, like he should know this about her.

"No, not anymore so you can give me Pork and not tell me its vegan because you forgot." Again, that sheepish look appeared on Finn's face before he ducked his head in shame.

"You knew?" he asked with his face buried in his palms.

"Of course I knew Finn! I know everything."

Just as Finn removed his face from his palms he saw Rachel leaning forward to press a sweet kiss against his cheek. He relished the contact but tried to hide it.

"See you at eight Finn." With that, she turned and quickly walked out of The Lima Bean.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Finn had prepared a Pork meal for the both of them to enjoy. He was just filling the glasses with wine when the soft knock on the door came. He walked over to the door, stopping at the mirror to check that he looked okay. Satisfied with his appearance he took the final step to the door before he opened it to reveal Rachel. She wore a simple white summer dress that stopped just above her knees, allowing her to show off her legs. She also wore a small light brown jacket to shield herself from the cold evening's breeze.

"You look beautiful Rachel" She gracefully accepted the kiss on the cheek Finn gave her before entering the Hudson-Hummel house. Memories instantly hit her as she took in the smells of the house. The smell of the oak floor, the fresh flowers and, as there always was, the smell of good food cooking.

"That smells amazing Finn!" Finn sported a look of mock hurt as Rachel stifled a giggle, unsuccessfully.

"What, you doubted my cooking skills?" he asked her, still sporting the look.

"No, I just thought that perhaps the army had taken away your finesse" She watched as Finn slid behind her to take the jacket from her shoulders and also her small black, leather hand bag. He placed them both into the small coat room under the stairs.

"I see you haven't lost your chivalry Finn." He then promptly guided her into the kitchen where they sat down to enjoy the meal.

A few hours past as the pair had dinner and desert and were now indulging in a few glasses of wine while catching up with each other when the conversation had come to a natural end. And then, completely unexpectedly Rachel popped the question.

"Why did you leave me Finn? And why on the day we were meant to start spending the rest of our lives together?" She watched as Finn hung his head in shame.

"It happened a long time ago Rach, let it go."

"Let- Let it GO?" She sat upright in her chair raising her voice on the last word to emphasize the point.

"Yes Rachel, Let. It. Go."

"No, You don't get to tell me to 'let it go' Finn! At least I don't run away from my responsibilities" Rachel instantly felt bad about her comment and wished she could take it back but she couldn't. Life doesn't work like that. Once it's said, the damage is done.

"Your right Rachel, you've never run from anything because you're not scared of anything. Well, I'm not like you. I was scared. I was scared I wasn't good enough for you all those years ago that I put you on a train to New York to make you chase your dreams while I went to the only place I knew you could follow me and I stayed there. I wanted nothing more that to go home because frankly Rachel... I was scared shitless. I've seen things I can never un-see! I have to live with those nightmares for the rest of my life..." He began to trail off as tears stared to form in his eyes for the first time. Rachel attempted to comfort him but he moved away from her, continuing with his speech.

"I ended up in a small cell in the side of a mountain somewhere in Afghan because I made a promise to myself after I left you. I said I'd never back down from my responsibilities ever again. I was responsible for the safety of those men and I was taken for it." He started to unbutton his shirt. Each button he undid, the more of his body Rachel could see until it was removed completely revealing his scared and battered body. "And I got these for it." He turn away from Rachel and started to button up his shirt after he felt he'd gotten his point across to her.

"I stayed in that hell hole because I knew that the moment I came back, you'd drop everything to come and find me. And I was right! I mean, here you are right now... This isn't what I want for you Rachel. I want you to be happy and you can't be happy with such a broken man like me." He continued to face away from her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. You can let yourself out." And just like that he left her standing there, all alone in his parent's kitchen.

**XXXXX**

Finn left her there... again. He was so angry at himself but he just could be near her when he felt so exposed. He didn't know what had possessed him to show Rachel his scars but he did. As he sat on the edge of his bed he waited to hear the sound of the front door being opened and then closed, the sound of a car start followed by it leaving along with any chance of him seeing Rachel in the flesh again. So, as he sat there, waiting to hear those sounds. He failed to head the sound of his bedroom door opening and being softly closed. He missed the sound of light footsteps. He was so caught up in the fact that he might never see Rachel again, that he missed everything right up until he unexpectedly felt someone touching his shoulder. Before he could even think about, his training had taken over. He grabbed the arm and pulled it behind him. It forced the rest of the body to move with it. The intruder flopped on the bed and on to their back. Finn jumped on top of them, clenching a fist he looked down to see the petrified face of Rachel Berry.

"Oh shit Rachel... I'm so sorry" He jumped off of her like she'd burnt him. She slowly rose from her position on the bed. Rachel had refined her acting skills because if you didn't know her like Finn did, you would have said she wasn't scared at all.

"It's fine Finn. It was my fault... I read somewhere that you should never sneak up a soldier who has been in traumatic experiences." She _very_ slowly walked over to him and took his hand in hers. She began to lead Finn to his side of the bed. He looked up to her face and he saw that she was directing him to get in. He did as he was told and watched her from his position as she walked around to the other side and crawled in next to him. She turned her whole body to face him, taking one hand in both of hers and resting her forehead on his she said "You're not leaving me again." A few minutes later they fell asleep, side by side.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. I'll update this story at some point during the week.**_

_**If you liked this story let me know by reviewing, subscribing or add this story to your favorites so I know to carry on with it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- Hi Guys! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while but here it is!**_

_**Anyway, this a new story I wrote because I was bored and very ill. Enjoy! :D**_

_**Major Finn Christopher Hudson was serving with the USMC when he was captured by insurgents who over ran his base in Afghanistan. He was taken prisoner and held for three years. He is rescued and returns home back to Lima, Ohio after winning a MoH. Rachel soon learns about his return and heads back to Lima to see him... What could possibly go wrong?**_

_**Rated T for language and M for last chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any character affiliated with it.**_

* * *

Captured

Chapter four

Lima, Ohio

Sunday 17th of September 2021

Finn opened his eyes and he was suddenly aware that he was sitting behind the wheel of his pickup. His eyes widened as he began frantically looking around. His eyes quickly fell on Rachel who was looking at him intently with worry etched on her face.

"Finn, are you okay?" Finn loosened the death grip he had on the steering wheel, bringing one hand to his seat belt buckle and popping it out. He brought the other hand to the driver side door latch to open it. Before he opened it, he turned to face Rachel who was still very confused.

"I think you should drive." In one swift movement he opened the door and got out. He walked around to the passenger side door and opened it for Rachel to get out. She did so, but before she went over to the other side she placed her left hand on Finn's, softly caressing it. She looked up into his amber eyes.

"What's wrong Finn?" He brought the hand that wasn't be caressed by Rachel's up to her cheek.

"Rach... I didn't even realize I was driving the car! In my mind, I was still in a cell in Afghanistan. It's a miracle that I didn't crash already and seriously injure you, or worse! So, I don't think I should drive anymore..." He softly placed his forehead against hers. He felt her gently nodding in agreement. He left go of her hand and slipped into the passenger seat. He watched as she slowly closed the door and walked around the front of the truck, to the driver's side. The headlights illuminated Rachel's face and in that light she looked more like and angle than Finn had ever seen her before. He watched as her long, soft brown hair flowed gently in the wind behind her when she walked. It seemed to calm him in a strange way, but then, Rachel affected him in strange ways.

A few minutes later in dead of the night, the pickup pulled outside Rachel's childhood home. Finn looked up at the house and saw that all was quiet. He stepped out of the stationary vehicle as quietly as he could and practically tip toed over to Rachel's side. Again, as quietly as possible he opened and closed the door, allowing Rachel to disembark. He was about to bid her a good night when she grabbed his hand and made to pull him with her towards the house.

"Rachel what are you doing?" He asked in a hushed tone. Rachel stopped pulling him and turned to face him.

"If what you told me is true, you're in no shape to drive yourself back home safely. I don't want to wake up tomorrow morning and hear that you and your car are wrapped around a tree!" Her voice was slightly raised as she began to prod Finn with her index finger every time she spoke. "I've buried you once before, I won't do it again." She turned towards the house, pulling Finn with her. Rachel was completely unaware that her last statement was currently baffling him.

The Marine's official story on Finn's disappearance was put down to being killed by insurgents in the line of fire and his body being unaccounted for. Since no demands were made in order to preserve his life, the United States Government had no idea Finn was being held until two weeks prior to his release.

At the funeral of Major Finn Christopher Hudson, his mother was presented with an American flag and also, a silver star for acts of valour. All of Finn's family and friends attended, including Rachel.

"What do you mean you've buried me once before?" He asked with his brow knotted in confusion.

Rachel turned around to look at him. She observed his quizzical expression.

"We thought you were dead Finn... I thought I'd truly lost you." She hung her head, as if ashamed that she'd believed he was really dead. "They told us that you'd died defending a position. That you and a few other men had all been killed in the attack." Rachel thought back to the moment she'd first been told about his death. She remembered feeling so very cold, as if life itself had just been sucked out of her. And then she felt dizzy, unable to stand. How she lay there in Kurt's arm, fighting for her breaths. How the tears rolled down her face. Her eyes began to moisten now, as she remembered everything. "I'm so glad they found you Finn..." She dared to look up at his face. He was already looking at her. Moving quickly, Finn covered the distance between them before stopping just in front of her. When he got to her, he wrapped his long, strong arms around her petite frame. "I'm glad I was found."

**XXXXX**

The next day Finn awoke to a low level humming coming from outside. He opened his eyes but was shocked to see that he wasn't in his room. He looked around the room and soon realized it was Rachel's. He felt a soft jam in his side and he looked down to see an adorable Rachel Berry sleeping away. Another thing he noticed was that neither he, nor she had any clothes on. Wanting to clarify, Finn lifted the covers slightly. He saw both his and Rachel's naked legs.

Again, Finn noticed the humming sound coming from outside and decided to check it out. He looked around the clothes ridden floor and scanned for his boxers. Once they were on, he slowly staggered over towards the window. What greeted him was not what he expected. Finn looked out over the large sea of reporters. At was at this moment that Rachel started to rouse. Still amazed by what he was seeing, Finn ignored her when she said her morning greetings. He heard her get out of bed and cautiously step towards him.

"Finn, what are you looking at?" She stayed behind him, no doubt remembering what had happened the last time she came hear him unannounced.

"Come see for yourself." He felt her lifting his left arms and slotting herself under it. There was a small gasp followed by "Oh my god". He looked down at the small brunette as she buried her head into his side.

"You'll never get any peace now!" Rachel muffled her words through his shirt but Finn was still able to understand her.

"Rachel... It's fine. I think I can deal with a few reporters asking questions, okay?" He watched as she nodded her head slightly but he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

Deciding it was time to change the subject Finn asked "Rach, what happened last night?" She looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"Well, I said you couldn't drive home and made you stay here. We stayed up and watched some movies. It was very reminiscent of our high school days..." Rachel got completely caught up in her memories and started to drift off until Finn snapped his Finn's at her to bring her back to earth.

"I know all about that bit Rach... I meant this" He gestured to her entirely naked body. Suddenly with wide eyes Rachel shrieked as she ran away from the window and over to the bed where she grabbed the sheets and frantically wrapped them around herself. Finn, who found this hysterical, stood laughing by the window as Rachel pouted at him from across the room.

"It's not funny Finn..." She limply said. Still laughing away, Finn lent up against the window for support. Rachel sighed before she grabbed a top and some panties from her draw and headed to the door.

"I'm going to get some coffee, feel free to join me when you've realized how immature you're being." With that she stepped out of the door and a gently closed it. From behind the door she could still hear Finn's laughter. She rolled her eyes and started towards the kitchen when the door opened behind her. Rachel turned to face him, looking up into his amber eyes.

Finn stopped and gave her an odd look. "Earth to Rachel? Are we getting coffee or what?

She snapped to life and grabbed his hand. "Yeah, right! Coffee... come on."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. I'll update this story at some point during the week.**_

_**If you liked this story let me know by reviewing, subscribing or add this story to your favorites so I know to carry on with it!**_


End file.
